Faction(Suggestions)
This is a page to put all of the Ideas for Factions that will be in Obliterate Everything 4. This is just ideas, not the real thing so don't rely on this for proper information. Crystal Faction Crystal faction is a faction that relies on probability to carry out their functions and attacks. They are extremely dangerous and unpredictable. Fighters: * Fighter1: Guardian Faction The Guardian Faction is a strong faction that tanks damage. With heavy armor, slow moving ships, and heavy weaponry its power is extremely strong. The main focus of the Guardian faction is their Medium Ships. Unique Units: * The Glass Cannon: This Medium Ship can dish out a lot of damage in one blow. But Its a glass cannon in the sense that It can't tank any damage. * The Mobile Shield: This Medium Ship although it gives no attack damage it can form a shield in front of it making it invulnerable until something attacks from behind or its shield power runs out. Like The Guardian, it does have the ability to ram structures and ships. * StarBringer: This Medium Ship can use its deadly tractor beams to grab ships and take them to its grinder. Its mainly a miner ship but its effects are strong against Flag Ships. * Guardians: Replacing the Fighter, The Guardians power is all in its armor. Although its shoots slowly and moves slowly it can take a ton of damage and can be built at a steady rate. * Strider: An Alternate to Interceptors the Strider moves slowly and shoots lasers. It is effective against Fighters but does almost no damage to Structures. It has longer range than the Interceptor and can do same amount of damage that the Interceptor can. Has increased armor. * The Guardian: This Flagship albeit slow, its massive enough to destroy anything it touches. Although it has no firing capabilities. Its ability to steamroll bases is immense. Compared to normal Flag Ships this Faction Specialized Flag Ship takes a long time to construct. These ships automatically target structures. Unique Structures: * The Shield Bringer: Unlike a tactical shield the shield bringer puts a small shield around all structures nearby. It can't shield itself but it can take a large amount of damage. * The Venus Cannon: A Super-weapon that can fire every few minutes. Incredibly Expensive. Short Range. Mostly used against enemy Flag Ships. * The Nanite Swarm: This structure is specialized against infection type factions. As long as its built it will prevent structures from being captured. Although it can be captured itself. * ESA Generator: This Generator Generates more and more power when their are Shields on the battle. * The Remi Facility: Alternate to the Mining Facility the Remi Facility deploys small drones that quickly harvest metal from asteroids. Passive Effects: * Unit Armor Increased * Movement Speed Decrease * Slight Damage Boost * More Resources when in a defending scenario * Space Center takes more damage to be destroyed Infestation Faction The Infestation Faction is a pure parasitic faction. It relies on enemies and undefended areas in combat. The Infestation has fast ships with mid/low armor. unique units Spore The spore is this factions foundation. it has really low health and armor, but really high speed. it latches on to targets and infects them, turning them into a Hunter (AKA a fighter) Leech (a medium ship) and the World Devourer (a capital ship) The Queen the queen is a capital ship with mid health and armor and speed. it doesn't produce spores or hunters, it produces the unit below. Fungal Growth the fungal growth is a slow, high health infection unit. It can infect five units, not structures, before dying The Lesser Queen The lesser queen is a medium carrier that produces spores and occasionally a hunter, it has no other weopons. it has mid health and speed. Mini Hive Mind The mini hive mind is a mini base that can be moved and constructed any were on the map. it has low health and high speed. Mobile Infested Colony the Mobile Infested Colony is a lesser version of the mini hive mind, with lower stats and build radius Infested Planetiod The infested planetoid is a capital class suicide bomber that can peirce through 3 structures doing high damage and then explodes doing triple that damage with a AoE. it is a STUPIDLY expensive unit with high health and low/high speed unique structures Infested Teleporter this teleports any fighter class unit any were on the map, (except on structures) Hive Mind this is the main base. its special because it produces 2 spores, for free. it has mid health and armor Hive this defense structure shoots two timed spores that move in a straight line. Infested Research Facility This structure enables the Nanite Shutdown ability, temporarily disabling all Nanite based buildings and structures, meaning they can be infested Vomit Turret this turret shoots globules of acid at enemies, sticking and constantly doing damage Brain the brain spawns a mini AI that can build a limited amount of strucures, and collects recourses for you, using some of them for itself (it helps defend and make decisions in the heat of battle) passive abilities Acid all weapons are corrosive Non metals -10% mining power Photosynthesis +25% energy collection